


It Doesn't Really Come As A Surpise

by Starthewolf1106



Series: Brother vs. Sister [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Anakin Skywalker, Female Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Genderbend, Obi-Wan Kenobi should probably run, Oh wait he already did, Revenge, Sith Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starthewolf1106/pseuds/Starthewolf1106
Summary: A sequel to my other story, "I'll Be Great, Too"You don't need to read the other one, but I still recommend it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Vader
Series: Brother vs. Sister [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	It Doesn't Really Come As A Surpise

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 'Hurt' by Get Scared

How do you sleep through the night?  
Where do you go when you hide?  
Waiting for the truth to call  
I don't fear you anymore  
How do you think I'm alright?

Obi-Wan Kenobi. The mere mention of his name enrages her. Behind her eyes, images flash and sounds echo.

_Screaming, yelling, pain. Fire licks at her skin and the ominous glow of lava illuminates the battlefield._

Vader was made of fire and ash and pain. She was born of hatred and betrayal and jealousy. She was of passion and revenge. She would track down and kill Obi-Wan for what he did to her! He claimed he was her brother, her mentor, her _friend_ , but he had lied. What kind of brother cuts their sister in half and leaves her to die in a pool of lava? What kind of mentor steals the one thing their apprentice had left? What kind of friend betrays the other by taking their sacrifice and throwing it away? 

She hated Obi-Wan with every fiber of her being. He was a monster, just like her, but he was also a liar.

She wonders if it had it all been a lie. Had everything they had done together for nothing? Had all those years meant nothing to him?

It didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that Obi-Wan would perish for his crimes, that he would suffer for his sins. She swears unto it, she will not stop until he had paid the price.

* * *

It's the way I wait  
It's the way you've changed  
And I like the way you hurt inside  
Always waiting for the worst to get me by  
And I like the way you hurt  
Does it really come  
Does it really come as a surprise?

Vader was known far and wide throughout the galaxy. She was the Emperor's Second-in-Command, the Heir to the Empire. She was feared by all and respected by most. Those who did not stay out of her way either quickly learned or no longer had the need or ability to learn. She was deadly, dangerous, and by _god_ was she terrifying. She knew this, and she used this to her advantage. It was truly amazing how many battles one could win through pure intimidation. After all, the mere sight of her usually meant a quick surrender from the opposing side. A few tried to fight, but all had fallen. 

The so-called Rebellion irritated her, like sand. They were everywhere, spreading like a disease. Vader would wipe out an entire cell in a matter of hours and another would pop right back up a few days later. But the Rebellion was weak. It was a newborn Bantha without its mother, trying to fend on its own in a harsh, dangerous world. No, the Rebellion would need to grow much stronger if they were to survive for much longer. While their habits of reappearing were obnoxious, Vader was slowly but surely eliminating them one-by-one. 

She continued on her quest to seek out and destroy Obi-Wan Kenobi through all of this. Her thirst for vengeance was unquenchable and her hunger for revenge insatiable. She wanted justice for what was done to her, to finally strike down the merciless monster who left her to burn. 

* * *

From all the years that went by  
Through all of your shit I've survived  
You would have thought I had died  
But I made it out alive  
How do you sleep through the night?  
It's the lies you gave  
Now the rules have changed

To say Vader was frustrated was an understatement. It had been five years since her so-called ally had tried to kill her, maiming her for life. She welcomed her pain, however. Her pain increased her frustration, which fed her hate, which fueled her power. 

Vader spent her free time fantasizing about all the ways she could hurt Obi-Wan and the other Jedi, to make them feel the pain she felt both that day and for all these years.

Living in her own body was torture. Every movement, every breath, was agony. Tubes and wires poked and prodded and rubbed against her skin. She hadn't slept in days, hadn't gotten a proper rest for even longer. Every time she closed her eyes she would be back there, surrounded by fire and smoke and death. 

She had given up on sleeping, but not on revenge. She would never give up on that, not when her entire existence was a living hell and the man responsible was still out there, living his life as if he hadn't ruined hers.

She would _never_ give up, not when _he_ could still run and laugh and sleep and exist without constant, unbearable pain. As long as he could still breathe without tubes shoved down his throat, or function without constantly being drugged up on painkillers, or feel the sunlight warm his skin while she was stuck in a black, metal tomb she would never, _ever_ stop.

She despised the Jedi who had taken her from her home, ripped her away from her family, and left her, left them _all_ to rot. They abandoned not only her, but her people and her loved ones to fester and rot in the dark. They had left her mother and her brother, her _real_ brother, as a slave on a merciless desert wasteland of a planet. They had promised to return and free Shmi and Kitster, but as she found out the hard way, Masters often lie. 

Her Mother. Her brother. Her Padawan. Herself. They had failed them, and they would never be forgiven.

She didn't care how long it took. She would find them, all of them, and she will kill them.

* * *

And I like the way you hurt inside  
Always waiting for the worst to get me by  
And I like the way you hurt  
Does it really come  
Does it really come as a surprise?  
It's no surprise  
It's no surprise

Obi-Wan had once told her that the Jedi were merciful beings. It had been a lifetime ago, back when she was blind and weak and foolish. He had said that they were protectors and peacekeepers, who would show mercy even in the face of danger. 

This was a lie. Just another empty promise to make her trust them. After all, how could one claim to be merciful if they did not show mercy to their own kin? How could one attempt to brutally murder their own sister, even if they had deserved it, and call themselves a good guy? He cut her off her limbs, stole her lightsaber, left her to burn to death, alone and afraid and in pain underneath a starless sky. He had heard her screams and had walked away. 

How could _anyone_ call that mercy?

She dreams of a world where Obi-Wan didn't lie. When she finally succumbs to the exhaustion that plagues her mind and passes out, she dreams of a world where Obi-Wan kills her, right then and there. He saves them both from needless suffering and shows mercy. But then she wakes up, most likely due to her rasping breath making sleep near impossible, and she remembers that the real Obi-Wan was a coward. He was unable to make that sacrifice, too selfish to see that by letting her live he had doomed them both.

And now the fool will pay for his mistake with his life, and the life of every other Jedi.

She was close, she could feel it. Her destiny was drawing nearer, her fate so close she could taste it. It tasted of blood and sand, of the finality that is vengeance. The fool had been hiding on Tatooine for seven years. The irony was not lost on her. As the fleet of Star Destroyers neared, the stormtroopers on the ground ensured nobody left, not even their own shipments. 

Vader was a wolf, mouth coated in saliva, ready to make the kill. She was the hunter stalking the oblivious prey, her fangs bared and claws splayed. She would not show him mercy, just as he had not shown it to her all those years ago. 

It was time to make the kill.

* * *

It's the lies you gave  
Now the rules have changed  
And I like the way you hurt inside  
Always waiting for the worst  
To get me by  
And I like the way you hurt  
After all you've done  
Look what I've become

It was done. Obi-Wan was dead by her hand. He lay there, glassy eyes staring into the distance but not seeing. It was perfect. He never expected anything. He had grown soft and weak in his old age, an easy foe to fight. It was somewhat disappointing that he didn't put up much of a fight, but she didn't care. 

Sand gritted against her metal body, like thousands of tiny splinters they dug into her prosthetics, but that didn't matter. After all those years of lusting after vengeance... The thrill of victory was fresh in her mind, soothing her pain temporarily. 

"What happens now, Lord Vader?" One brave trooper asked.

Vader is silent. To be honest? She doesn't know. The last near-decade of her life had been spent chasing after Obi-Wan. Now that she had caught him, she didn't really know what was next. 

She shook herself. Next was the rest of the Jedi scum. Her revenge was fulfilled, but she still had a mission to complete.

"We continue on our mission." She told the small group of troopers who had survived.

"Glory to the Empire." She said, a rush of some unidentifiable emotion coursing through her veins as her battalion echoed her words loudly. 

"Glory to the Emperor."

* * *

And I like the way you hurt inside (I like the way you hurt inside)  
Always waiting for the worst to get me by  
And I like the way you hurt  
Does it really come  
It doesn't really come as a surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Again, abrupt ending, but didn't really know how to end this. A trilogy is unlikely to occur, but I have been wrong about this kind of thing before. I will be marking the series as complete, but the possibility for another work to be added is there,


End file.
